womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Alison Krauss
Alison Maria Krauss (born July 23, 1971) is an American bluegrass-country singer-songwriter and musician. She entered the music industry at an early age, winning localCONTESTS by the age of ten and recording for the first time at fourteen. She signed with Rounder Records in 1985 and released her first solo album in 1987. She was invited to join the band with which she still performs, Alison Krauss and Union Station (AKUS), and later released her first album with them as a group in 1989.[2] She has released fourteen albums, appeared on numerous soundtracks, and helped renew interest in bluegrass music in the United States. Her soundtrack performances have led to further popularity, including the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/O_Brother,_Where_Art_Thou%3F_(soundtrack) O Brother, Where Art Thou?]soundtrack, an album alsoCREDITED with raising American interest in bluegrass, and the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Cold_Mountain_(film)#Soundtrack Cold Mountain]soundtrack, which led to her performance at the 2004 Academy Awards. As of 2012, she has won 27 Grammy Awards from 41 nominations, tying her with Quincy Jones as the most awarded living recipient, second only to the late classical conductor Sir Georg Solti who holds the record for mostWINS of all time with 31.[3] She is the most awarded singer and the most awarded female artist in Grammy history.[4] At the time of her first, the 1991 Grammy Awards, she was the second youngestWINNER (currently tied as the ninth youngest).[5] Biography Alison Maria Krauss[6] was born in Champaign, Illinois to Fred and Louise Krauss. Her father was a German immigrant who came to the United States in 1952 and taught his native language. Her mother, of German and Italian descent, is the daughter of artists. Alison grew up in the college town of Champaign, home to the University of Illinois.[7] She began studying classical violin at age five but soon switched to bluegrass. Krauss said she first became involved with music because "my mother tried to find interesting things for me to do" and "wanted to get me involved in music, in addition to art and sports".[8] At the age of eight she started entering local talentCONTESTS, and at ten had her own band. At 13 she won the Walnut Valley Festival Fiddle Championship,[9] and the Society for the Preservation of Bluegrass in America named her the "Most Promising Fiddler in the Midwest".[10] She was also called "Virtuoso" by Vanity Fair''Magazine.[11] Krauss first met Dan Tyminski around 1984 at a festival held by the Society. Every current member of her band, Union Station, first met her at these festivals.[12] 1985–1991: Early career Krauss made her recording debut in 1985 on the independent album, ''Different Strokes, featuring her brother Viktor Krauss, Swamp Weiss and Jim Hoiles. From the age of 12 she performed with bassist and songwriter John Pennell in a band called "Silver Rail", replacing their previous fiddler Andrea Zonn.[13] Pennell later changed the band's name to Union Station after another band was discovered with the name Silver Rail.[14] Pennell remains one of her favorite songwriters[15] and wrote some of her earlyWORK including the popular "Every Time You Say Goodbye". Later that year she signed to Rounder Records, and in 1987, at 16, she released her debut album Too Late to Cry with Union Station as herBACKUP band.[16] Krauss' debut solo album was quickly followed by her first group album with Union Station in 1989, Two Highways.[17]The album includes the traditional tunes, Wild Bill Jones and Beaumont Rag, along with a bluegrass interpretation ofThe Allman Brothers' "Midnight Rider". Krauss' contract with Rounder required her to alternate between releasing a solo album and an album with Union Station, and she released the solo album I've Got That Old Feeling in 1990. It was her first album to rise onto theBillboard charts, peaking in the top seventy-five on the country chart. The album also was a notable point in herCAREER as she earned her first Grammy Award, the single "Steel Rails" was her first single tracked by Billboard, and the title single "I've Got That Old Feeling" was the first song for which she recorded a music video. 1992–1999: Rising success Krauss' second Union Station album Every Time You Say Goodbye was released in 1992, and she went onTO WIN her second Grammy for Best Bluegrass Album of the year. She then joined the Grand Ole Opry in 1993 at the age of 21.[17] She was the youngest cast member at the time, and the first bluegrass artist to join the Opry in twenty-nine years.[18][19][20] She also collaborated on a project with the Cox Family in 1994, a bluegrass album called I Know Who Holds Tomorrow. Mandolin and guitar player Dan Tyminski replaced Tim Stafford in Union Station in 1994. Late in the year, Krauss recorded with the band Shenandoah on its single "Somewhere in the Vicinity of the Heart", which brought her to the country music Top Ten for the first time and it and won the Grammy Award for Best Country Collaboration with Vocals. Also in 1994, Krauss collaborated with Suzy Bogguss, Kathy Mattea, and Crosby, Stills, and Nash to contribute "Teach Your Children" to the AIDS benefit album Red Hot + Countryproduced by the Red Hot Organization. In 1997, she recorded vocals and violin for "Half a Mind", on Tommy Shaw's 7 Deadly Zens album. Now That I've Found You: A Collection, a compilation of older releases and some covers of her favoriteWORKS by other artists, was released in 1995. Some of these covers include Bad Company's "Oh Atlanta", The Foundations' & Dan Schafer's "Baby, Now That I've Found You", which was used in the Australian hit comedy movie [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Castle_(1997_Australian_film) The Castle], and The Beatles' "I Will."[21] A cover of Keith Whitley's "When You Say Nothing at All" reached number three on the Billboard''country chart;[22] the album peaked in the top fifteen on the all-genre [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 ''Billboard 200] chart, and sold two million copies to become Krauss' first double-platinum album.[23] Krauss also was nominated for four Country Music Association Awardsand won all of them.[citation needed] So Long So Wrong, another Union Station album, was released in 1997 and won the Grammy Award for Best Bluegrass Album. One critic said its sound was "rather untraditional" and "likely to change quite a few ... minds about bluegrass."[24] Included on the album is the track "It Doesn't Matter", which was featured in the second season premiere episode of''Buffy the Vampire Slayer[25] and was included on the ''Buffy soundtrack in 1999. Her next solo release in 1999, Forget About It, included one of her two tracks to appear on the Billboard adult contemporary chart, "Stay". The album was certifiedGOLD, and charted within the top seventy-five of the Billboard 200 and in the top five of the country chart. In addition, the track "That Kind of Love" was included in another episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.[26] 2000–present: Current career Adam Steffey left Union Station in 1998, and was replaced with renowned Dobro player Jerry Douglas.[27] Douglas had provided studio back-up to Krauss's records since 1987's Too Late to Cry. Their next album, New Favorite, was released on August 14, 2001. The album went onTO WIN the Grammy for Best Bluegrass Album, with the single "The Lucky One" winning a Grammy as well. New Favorite was followed up by the double platinum double album Live in 2002 and a release of a DVD of the same live performance in 2003. Both the album and the DVD were recorded during a performance at The Louisville Palace and both the album and DVD have been certified double Platinum. Also in 2002 she played a singing voice for one of the characters in "Eight Crazy Nights." Lonely Runs Both Ways was released in 2004, and eventually became another Alison Krauss & Union StationGOLDcertified album. Ron Block described Lonely Runs Both Ways as "pretty much... what we've always done" in terms of song selection and the style, in which those songs were recorded.[28] Krauss believes the group "was probably the most unprepared we've ever been" for the album and that songs were chosen as needed rather than planned beforehand.[8]She also performed a duet with Brad Paisley on his album Mud on the Tires in the single "Whiskey Lullaby". The single was quickly ranked in the top fifty of the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and the top five of the Hot Country Songs, and won theCountry Music Association Awards for "Best Musical Event" and "Best Music Video" of the year. In 2007, Krauss and Robert Plant released the collaborative album entitled Raising Sand. RIAA-certified platinum, the album was nominated for and won 5 Grammy Awards[29][30] at the 51st Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year, Best Contemporary Folk/Americana Album, and Record of the Year ("Please Read the Letter"). Krauss and Plant recorded a Crossroads special in October 2007 for the Country Music Television network, which first aired on February 12, 2008. Alison Krauss in 2007 Returning with Union Station, Alison Krauss released a new album called Paper Airplane on April 12, 2011,[2][31] the follow-up album to''Lonely Runs Both Ways'' (2004). And Mike Shipley (the expert engineering mixer) said that it took a lot of time to do the album because of Krauss' non-stop migraines[32][33] In 2014, she and her band Union Station toured with Willie Nelson and Family, with special guests Kacey Musgraves, and The Devil Makes Three.[34][35][36][37] Other work Alison Krauss on stage with Robert Plant at Birmingham, England's NIA on May 5, 2008 Krauss has made multiple guest appearances on other records with lead vocals, harmony vocals, or fiddle playing. In 1987, at the age of 15, she contributed fiddle tracks to the album The Western Illinois Rag by Americana Musician Chris Vallillo. In 1993 she recorded vocals for thePhish song "If I Could" in Los Angeles.[38] In 1997 she contributed harmony vocals in both English and Irish to Irish traditional bandAltan's Runaway Sunday album. Krauss had her only number one hit in 2000, receiving vocalCREDIT for "Buy Me a Rose." She has contributed to numerous motion picture soundtracks, most notably the soundtrack O Brother, Where Art Thou? in 2000. She and co-vocalist Dan Tyminskicontributed multiple tracks to the soundtrack, including "I'll Fly Away" (with Gillian Welch), "Down to the River to Pray", and "I Am a Man of Constant Sorrow". In the film, Tyminski's vocals on "I Am a Man of Constant Sorrow" were used for George Clooney's character.[39] The soundtrack sold over seven million copies and won the Grammy for Album of the Year in 2002.[40] The unexpected success of the album has been partiallyCREDITED, as was Krauss herself,[41] with bringing a new interest in bluegrass to the United States. She has said, however, that she believes Americans already liked bluegrass and other less-heard musical genres, and that the film merely provided easy exposure to the music.[42] She did not appear in the movie, at her own request, as she was pregnant during its filming.[43] In 2007, Krauss released the anthology A Hundred Miles or More: A Collection which was a collection of soundtrackWORK, duets with artists such as John Waite, James Taylor, Brad Paisley and esteemed fiddle player Natalie MacMaster,[44] and newer tracks. The album was very commercially successful, but was received with a lukewarm reception from critics.[45] One of the tracks, "Missing You", a duet with Waite (and a cover of his hit single from 1984), was similarly received as a single. On August 11, television network Great American Country aired a one-hour special, "Alison Krauss: A Hundred Miles or More" based on the album and featured many of the album's duets and solo performances.[46] She also makes a guest appearance on Heart's March 2010 concert DVD "Night at Sky Church", providing the lead vocals for the song "These Dreams".[47] Other soundtracks, for which Krauss has performed, include Twister, The Prince of Egypt, Eight Crazy Nights, Mona Lisa Smile, Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, Alias, Bambi II and Cold Mountain. She also contributed the song "Jubilee" to the 2004 documentary Paper Clips. The Cold Mountain songs "The Scarlet Tide" by T-Bone Burnett and Elvis Costello, and "You Will Be My Ain True Love", by her and Sting were nominated for an Academy Award, and she performed both songs at the 76th Academy Awards, the first with Costello and Burnett and the other with Sting.[48] She alsoWORKED as a producer for Nickel Creek on their debut self-titled album in 2000 and the follow-up This Side in 2002, which won Krauss her first Grammy as a music producer. And Krauss will also join Billy Child's on Laura Nyro's And When I Die.[49] Reception and influences Alison Krauss performing live Krauss's earliest musical experience was as an instrumentalist, though her style has grown to focus more on her vocals[17] with a band providing most of the instrumentation. Musicians she enjoys include vocalists Lou Gramm of Foreigner and Paul Rodgers of Bad Company.[50][51][52] Krauss' family listened to "folk records" while she was growing up, but she had friends, who exposed her to groups such as AC/DC,Carly Simon, The Rolling Stones, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and ELO.[53] She cites Dolly Parton, with whom she has since collaborated a number of times, as a major influence. SomeCREDIT Krauss and Union Station, at least partially, with a recent revival of interest in bluegrass music in the United States.[41] Despite being together for nearly two decades andWINNING numerous awards, she said the group was "just beginning right now" (in 2002) because "in spite of all the great things that have happened for the band, she feels musically it's just really beginning."[42] Although she alternates between solo releases andWORKS with the band, she has said there is no difference in her involvement between the two.[43] As a group, AKUS have been called "American favourites", "world-beaters",[54] and "the tightest band around."[55] While they have been successful as a group, many reviews note Krauss still "remains the undisputed star and rock-solid foundation" and have described her as the "band's focus"[56] with an "angelic"[55] voice that "flows like honey".[56] HerWORK has been compared to that of The Cox Family, Bill Monroe, and Del McCoury,[citation needed] and has in turn beenCREDITED with influencing various "Newgrass" artists including Nickel Creek, for which she acted as record producer on two of their albums.[57] In addition to herWORK with Nickel Creek, she has acted as producer to the Cox Family, Reba McEntire and Alan Jackson.[58] Adam Sweeting of The Guardian has said Krauss and Union Station are "superb, when they stick to hoedowns and hillbilly music, but much less convincing, when they lurch towards the middle of the road".[59] and Blender magazine has said the "flavorless repertoire Krauss sings... steers her toward Lite FM".[60] In addition, [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Q_magazine Q'' magazine] and [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Onion ''The Onion AV Club] have said their newer releases are "pretty much the usual", and that although Krauss is generally "adventurous", these recent releases contain nothing to "alienate the masses".[61] Voice, themes, and musical style Krauss possesses a soprano voice, which has been described as "angelic".[55][62] Alison Krauss at 2011 IBMA's She has said her musical influences include J. D. Crowe, Ricky Skaggs, and Tony Rice.[63] Many of her songs are described as sad,[64] and are often about love, especially lost love. Though Alison has a close involvement with her group and a longCAREER in music, she rarely performs music she has written herself. She has also described her general approach to constructing an album as starting with a single song and selecting other tracks based on the first, to give the final album a somewhat consistent theme and mood.[43][65] She most commonly performs in the bluegrass and country genres, though she has had two songs on the adult contemporary charts, has worked with rock artists such as Phish[17] and Sting,[48] and is sometimes said to stray into pop music.[13][66] Music videos The video for "Goodbye is All We Have" shows the group traveling, meeting at a crossroads, playing the song, and walking away together. https://www.wikiwand.com/en/File:Alison_Krauss_Goodbye_is_All_We_Have.ogg Audio sample (help·info) Krauss did not think she would make music videos at the beginning of herCAREER, and after recording her first she was convinced it was so bad, that she would never do another. Nonetheless, she has gone on to make further videos. Many of the first videos she saw were by bluegrass artists, although Dan Tyminski has noted, that the video for''Thriller'' was very popular at the time she was first exposed to music videos. She has made suggestions on the style or theme to some videos, though she tends to leave such decisions up to the director of the particular video. The group chooses directors by seeking out people, who have previouslyDIRECTED videos bandmembers have enjoyed. The director for a video to "If I Didn't Know Any Better" from''Lonely Runs Both Ways'', for example, was selected because Krauss enjoyed work he had done with Def Leppard, and she wondered, what he could do with their music. While style decisions are generally left to the various directors of the videos, many – including for "The Lucky One", "Restless", "Goodbye is All We Have", "New Favorite", and "If I Didn't Know Any Better" – follow a pattern. In all of these videos Krauss walks, sometimes interacting with other people, while the rest of the band follows her.[12][67] Performances Krauss has said she used to dislike working in the studio, where she had to perform the same song repeatedly, but has come to like studioWORK roughly the same as live stage performances. Her own favorite concert experiences include watching three Foreigner concerts during a single tour, a Dolly Parton concert, and a Larry Sparks concert.[68] She appeared on Austin City Limits in 1992 and opened the show in 1995 with Union Station.[69] The New Favorite tour, after AKUS' album of the same name, was planned to start September 12, 2001 in Cincinnati, Ohio, but was delayed until September 28 in Savannah, Georgia following the September 11 terrorist attacks[70] Krauss took part in the Down from the Mountain tour in 2002, which featured many artists from the O Brother, Where Art Thou.[71][72] Down from the Mountain was followed by the Great High Mountain Tour, which was composed of musicians from both O Brother and''Cold Mountain'', including Krauss.[67] She has also given several notable smaller performances including at Carnegie Hall(with the Grand Ole Opry),[73] on Lifetime Television in a concert of female performers, on the radio show A Prairie Home Companion,[74] where she sang two songs not previously recorded on any of her albums, and a performance at theWhite House attended by then-President Bill Clinton and then-Vice President Al Gore.[75] She has also been in the White House again, performing the song When You Say Nothing at All[76] at country music performances. She also performed a tribute to The Everly Brothers which she sang All I Have to Do is Dream with Emmylou Harris and When Will I Be Lovedwith Vince Gill.[77][78] She was also invited by Taylor Swift to perform with her at the 2013 CMA's and by Joshua Bell to perform with him in his Christmas Album, and Bell said that "she (Krauss) is someone I've adored for so many years now".[79] She performed in Northwest, Washington, D.C. on January 10, 2015, as a part of "The Life and Songs of Emmylou Harris:An All Star Concert Celebration" which is a tribute to Emmylou Harris.[80][81] Awards Alison Krauss with her band Union Station Alison Krauss has won a record twenty-seven Grammy Awards[82] over the course of her career as a solo artist, as a group with Union Station, as a duet with Robert Plant, and as a record producer. She is currently tied with Quincy Jones as the winner of the second highest number of Grammy Awards. Only the late classical conductor Sir Georg Solti has more overall Grammys (31).[83] She overtook Aretha Franklin for the most female wins at the 46th Grammy Awards, where Krauss won three, bringing her total at the time to seventeen (Franklin won her sixteenth that night).[84] The Recording Academy (which presents the Grammy Awards) presented her with a special musical achievement honor in 2005.[85] She has also won 14 International Bluegrass Music Association Awards,[86] 9 Country Music Association Awards,[87][88] 2Gospel Music Association Awards, 2 CMT Music Awards,[89][90][91] 2Academy of Country Music Awards,[92] and 1 Canadian Country Music Award.[93] Country Music Television ranked Krauss 12th on their "40 Greatest Women of Country Music" list in 2002.[94] At the 76th Academy Awards in February 2004, where she performed two nominated songs from the Cold Mountain''soundtrack, Alison Krauss was chosen by Hollywood shoe designer Stuart Weitzman to wear a pair of $2 million 'Cinderella' sandals with 4½ inch clear glass stiletto heels and two straps adorned with 565 Kwiat diamonds set in platinum. Feeling like a rather unglamorous choice, Krauss said, "When I first heard, I was like, 'What were they thinking?' I have the worst feet of anybody, who will be there that night!" In addition to the fairy-tale-inspired shoes, Weitzman outfitted Krauss with a Palm Trēo 600 smartphone, bejeweled with 3,000 clear-and-topaz-coloredSwarovski crystals. The shoes were returned, but Krauss kept the crystal-covered phone. Weitzman chose Krauss to show off his fashions at the urging of his daughters, who are fans of Krauss' music.[95][96] Personal life Alison Krauss was married to musician Pat Bergeson from 1997 to 2001.[97] Their son, Sam, was born in July 1999.[98] Discography *1985: ''Different Strokes *1987: Too Late to Cry *1989: Two Highways (with Union Station) *1990: I've Got That Old Feeling *1992: Every Time You Say Goodbye (with Union Station) *1994: I Know Who Holds Tomorrow (with The Cox Family) *1995: Now That I've Found You: A Collection *1997: So Long So Wrong (with Union Station) *1999: Forget About It *2001: New Favorite (with Union Station) *2002: Live (with Union Station) *2004: Lonely Runs Both Ways (with Union Station) *2007: A Hundred Miles or More: A Collection *2007: Raising Sand (with Robert Plant) *2009: Essential Alison Krauss *2011: Paper Airplane (with Union Station) Filmography Category:1971 births